


Irrational

by FluffyJjaeni27



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, cold!hwan, introvert!hwan, roommates!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyJjaeni27/pseuds/FluffyJjaeni27
Summary: He has always been irrational.But Minhyun doesn't mind.





	Irrational

He has always been irrational. He was every negative word you could possibly think of. Too immature, too indecisive, too mean and basically, too spoiled. But he isn't the typical rich brat who had lots of people surrounding him in his day-to-day whereabouts nor was he the typical rich brat who lived life like it's a never-ending party. He hated being with a crowd. He'd rather live in solitude.

In retort, people never really liked him to begin with. He'd be mad for the simplest things. He was quite scary too. In simple words, he was unapproachable.

Kim Jaehwan.

A peculiar boy with no friends - which he doesn't mind anyways. He was used to being treated as an untouchable object, whereas most of the people depicted him as an evil villain in a Disney story.

  
You could say it wasn't his fault as to why he was that way. He blamed his parents for it. They always gave him what he wanted without scolding him. There was never a time they berated him for doing something wrong. Not that they care about him anyways. Being busy parents with different chains of restaurants throughout the world made him feel unwanted and ignored. They wouldn't care less if they just complied to everything Jaehwan wanted.

But it's a different case for his roommate.

Hwang Minhyun.

His total opposite.

He was the school's favorite. The people loved him because he was polite, responsible, handsome, smart and very kind. Most of them didn't believe him when he revealed that he was Kim Jaehwan's one and only roommate. The two of them weren't the least bit compatible. Just like how oil can't be a homogenous mixture with water.

Jaehwan didn't like him either.

He was just forced to room with him.

  
It all started 3 years ago, just as Jaehwan was about to go to college. His father's bestfriend visited them to congratulate him for finishing his highschool years with the highest honors. They were talking about his future when he found out that the son of his father's best pal was also the same year as him and also wanted to go to the same college as him. Due to insufficient funds, he might have to go to a public college instead.

Jaehwan's father, being the kind man that he is, offered to pay for his college tuitions as long as he and Jaehwan would be roommates. His father excused it as something along the lines of "since we are bestfriends, our sons should be bestfriends too" and Jaehwan almost muttered bullshit. He knew that his parents only wanted someone to take care of him while they were away, neglecting their son and prioritizing their business.

He never welcomed Minhyun in any way when they first met each other. It was full of awkward silence and one-sided conversations coming from Minhyun. He didn't really like him.

On second note, Jaehwan despised him.

He destested how he smiled at him every morning like nothing was wrong when his mere existence already makes Jaehwan burn in anger. He loathed the older boy because he is always acting like the perfect goody-two-shoes when he clearly is not.

Just like now.

"Hey, you still up? I bought some chocolate chips from your favorite dessert shop this afternoon.", the taller man goes on his side of the room without permission at exactly quarter to 9 in the evening.

He has made it clear that they both had their sides of the room. Jaehwan's was on the left and Minhyun can never cross the imaginary boundary the younger declared 3 years ago. It wasn't a problem since their room was quiet big (Jaehwan's parents made sure it was the biggest room in the boarding house) and that the door of the apartment was at Minhyun's side.

 

Jaehwan, as if on instinct, glares at him and Minhyun already knows what that means.

"Come on now, Jae. You need something to eat. You skipped dinner again, right?", he pleaded him with the softest voice he could muster.

The younger boy sighs as he returns to look at his desktop computer which was currently opening FL Studio. He just wanted to compose music in peace but this guy just had to ruin it.

"I don't want to eat. Go away."

Sharp and concise. He knew Minhyun didn't deserve to be given that attitude but he can't help it. He was disturbing his comfort zone.

He heard a sigh. It wasn't from disappointment , rather, it was a sigh of fondness. Like he knew what his response would be. This angered Jaehwan more. He wasn't supposed to be predictable. Yeah, they have know each other for 3 years but how dare he act so fond of him like he actually knew who Jaehwan truly is?

"Not with this again."

Jaehwan ignored him and focused on the guitar plug-in on his composing software.

'What were the chords again? Cadd9 and then-'

"Jaehwan, really, you must be hungry by now. At least, eat these cookies so I can be at peace. Your father will be mad if he finds-"

Jaehwan stood up and faced the man with a dangerous gaze.

"Shut the fuck up. Don't act like you're my guardian or something. I eat when I want to eat. My father doesn't care about me so don't pull that 'your-father-will-get-mad' card."

Jaehwan put his green jacket on quickly and pushed Minhyun aside so he could walk out of their shared room.

He heared him call his name several times before he slammed the door real hard. 'He just doesn't know when to stop pissing me off.'

He huffed and proceeded to get down. He knew exactly where he wanted to go at this moment.

* * *

 

He arrived at his destination with a calmer mind and he immediately sat down at the white sand. He's at the sea.

He breathed in the fresh air from the area, trying to soothe his mind. He always goes here whenever he's having trouble dealing with life. He came here for the third time this month and it's only at its second week. There's something about the sea that calms him down and makes him think more rationally.

This is going to be a long night again.

* * *

 

The next morning, he forced himself to wake up earlier than Minhyun and silently prepare for university. He went home at midnight and quietly snuck in the room, careful of making any noise as the older was a light sleeper.

He was already done preparing and was about to open the door when Minhyun found it appropriate to wake up at that moment.

"Jaehwan, you're unexpectedly early. You don't have class this morning right? ", he said groggily as he stood up.

Jaehwan internally scoffs. He even got his schedule memorized. 'My father's lapdog indeed'

"Why do you care? I'll go when I want to. " , he retorted. He stepped outside the shared room when Minhyun's ever-so-patient and calm voice reached his ears.

"But you haven't had your breakfast yet. I'll cook something before you go!"

Jaehwan just closed the door before he could say anything further. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. What did Minhyun think of him? A broke kid who needed someone to take care of his meals? He could buy the whole branch of McDonald's if he wanted to.

"It's early in the morning and he's already giving me a headache." , he whispered to himself as he goes down the stairs. He'll have to cool down again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another half-assed chaptered fic is coming right up y'all and it would be awesome to know your thought on this first chapter so I can see where this story goes~ comments are appreciated 💗💗


End file.
